


Breakaway

by Alsin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smile, pretended that it didn’t hurt, and he hoped that Minato would just go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbeta'd so any insight and grammar corrections you can give are much appreciated. Even if it is simply a misplaced comma or switched/extra words. Please inform me of the smallest of mistakes so I can fix them immediately.

He felt a piece of himself break away. It wasn’t fair. Why did everything he held dear have to be taken from him? His mother was such a distant memory that he could only remember her eyes, dark brown eyes that were always sad. His father… his father he wished he could forget. The way the blood had seemed to stand out against the pale skin was etched into his memory. Not even the mask could hide the image from his mind.

Then when he’d begun to heal, when a certain someone taught him how to smile again. He held his hand and led him to the light.

And now… that one person most precious to him was gone. he had failed that only person he had left. That one person who had been able to truly see past the mask, past the coldness, past the indifference. He hadn't been brave enough to utter the words and now he would never be able to.

What hurt the most was that, it wasn’t death this time stealing his secret crush . And as much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn’t. Because, he knew if he did, if he ever let the resentment out, it would hurt his precious person.

So, he smiled, he pretended that it didn't hurt, and he hoped that Minato would go away. After all, good things come to an end.


End file.
